The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
A printer is known in which heads that discharge ink are mounted on a carriage and print is performed while the carriage is moved relative to a cloth that is retained on a platen. A main board is provided inside the printer. At least a CPU, a memory such as a ROM and a RAM, and an input/output terminals etc. are mounted on the main board. Various software programs relating to control of the printer, a model code of the printer, print data, and various parameters etc. are stored in the memory.